


That's The Canary

by Mimozka



Series: Arrow/Legends [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Loss, legacy, missing moment of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2046 Star City: Sara, Rip and Connor are not fast enough to escape the mob of Deathstroke’s minions. It’s a good thing someone comes to their rescue.</p><p>(Legends 1x06 AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's The Canary

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on Tumblr sent me an ask about Sara Diggle being "Canary" in Star City 2046 and meeting Sara. It spiralled from there.

Sara’s breath hitches for a moment as soon as she sees the familiar costume. The mask is darker than she remembers and there’s less armour on him, but the approaching form of Deathstroke is one she cannot mistake. There’s been one too many encounters between them for that to happen. All the times she’s faced Slade Wilson in the past come rushing in, freezing her to her spot.

Only it’s not Slade. The man introduces himself as Slade’s _son_. Sara didn’t even know he had one. Regardless, it takes every ounce of her self control not to charge at him when he mocks her by mentioning her father. Her League training kicks in, and the bloodlust isn’t helping, and all Sara wants to do is shut him up and wipe that smirk off his face. For good.

Then he calls in reinforcements and for the barest of moments Sara is frozen again. Starling City’s Mirakuru army flashes against her eyelids, as do all the people she came _so close_  to losing that night. She shakes it off though, hell bent on not giving him the satisfaction of getting to her.

Connor tries to make an escape for it, but it’s too late. One of the soldiers grabs him and he has to fight back. Beside her Rip is firing generously at their enemies.

A soldier tries to lay a hand on her and Sara punishes him with a series of quick sharp hits until he’s lying down.

They all do their best to fight the sudden onslaught of men, but there seems to be a never-ending number of them. 

At some point one of them gets the drop on her. Her twists her arms behind her back and she grits her teeth at the pain. 

There’s a loud scream echoing behind her before Sara can do anything to get herself free. A scream so loud that Sara gets the urge to cover her ears and run away.

The grip on her hands loosens and then disappears completely. Once her ears stop ringing and Sara is actually able to think again, she whirls around to see that all the men have been incapacitated. The only standing figure is a woman in black with a blond wig on.

Sara recognizes her old suit immediately and once she thinks about it she recognizea the scream as her own canary cry device. 

“Come with me,” Says the mechanized voice of the young woman. “Quickly, before they come to,”

Sara, Connor and Rip follow her through the ruins of the city and Sara’s heart clenches every time they pass by a place she knew or used to frequent.

They don’t stop until they are in, what used to be, the Glades - Sara realizes.

She can see the old Queen factory that housed Verdant back in the day. 

“Who are you?” Sara asks sharply, even though she fears she already knows the answer. 

“I’m The Canary,” the other woman answers with the barest hint of a smile on her lips.

The woman in black looks at Sara with scrutiny. 

“Sara Lance,” the woman concludes after a few moments. “You’re Sara Lance.” 

Sara is taken aback. Just who is that woman. How did she get Sara’s old costume? How does she know who Sara is just by looking at her? 

In her shock she almost misses the look the woman exchanges with Connor. Almost.

“You know her.” Sara states, looking at Connor, her voice sounding almost accusatory.

“No, I don’t!” Conner exclaims in return, a tad too quickly for Sara to actually believe him.

“You’re a shit liar, Johnny, Mom raised us better than that.” The Canary smirks.

“You two are related,” Rip says, in a breathy, choppy voice, feeling like he’s just run a marathon.

“My name is Connor Hawke!” Connor exclaims angrily, and Sara just then realized that Canary called him “Johnny” instead of Connor.

“Who are you?” Sara asks again, her patience wearing thin.

“His older sister, for one,” Canary smirks. “We were named after two of Star City’s greatest protectors.” she adds when she notices that Sara is not amused at all.

“He’s John.” Canary points at Connor “and I’m Sara.” 

Sara gasps at Canary’s words and the implications behind them. It couldn’t be.

“Sara _Diggle”_ Canary adds with a smile. “I believe you knew my father?”

Sara stumbles backwards, truly and utterly shocked and unable to take her eyes off of her namesake.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever met you, but my parents told me stories about you, growing up. Mom said you’d saved Dad’s life several times.” Canary, no - _Sara_ , says.

Sara is still too stunned to reply, but she can feel her head bobbing up and down to confirm the girl’s words.

Canary takes off her mask and wig then and if Sara doubted her being who she said she is before, she doesn't any longer.

She can see John so clearly in the shape of her face, in the kindness of her eyes, and the curve of her cheekbones. This girl, Sara, is truly John Diggle’s daughter.

“It’s an honour to meet you,” Sara Diggle says seriously, reaching out her hand for Sara.

Sara takes her hand and shakes it. “Why…? Why _Canary_?” Sara finds herself asking. She isn’t a hero. Not like Laurel, and Thea, or Oliver, John and Felicity. She is an assassin.

“ _No woman should ever suffer at the hands of men_.” Sara Diggle replies.

This sentence says everything Sara ever needs to know about her namesake.

She hugs the girl in front of her tightly. Even though she’d never met the girl before, she feels like they’ve always known each other. 

“Thank you,” Sara whispers into Canary’s ear, and pecks the side of her head.

When they separate, Sara looks between the Diggle siblings and she can’t help the proud smile that forms on her lips. 

“Your father would be very proud, of both you.” 


End file.
